


Полгода спустя

by Mutineer



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutineer/pseuds/Mutineer
Summary: Встреча старых друзей ^^





	Полгода спустя

До начала рабочего дня оставалось ещё полчаса, когда Персиваль Грейвз вошел в кабинет, трижды перепроверил охранные чары, со вздохом посмотрел на стопку бумаг — за ночь она, кажется, выросла вдвое. Ещё раз проверил охранные чары и, наконец, решился снять пальто.

Для этого ему пришлось положить палочку на стол. 

Когда он повесил пальто на вешалку и обернулся к столу, палочки там уже не было.

Тогда Персиваль попытался сбежать, но ему не удалось даже взяться за дверную ручку — между ним и дверью возникла невидимая, но прочная преграда. Всё, чего он добился в итоге — это рассадил об неё костяшки пальцев на правой руке.

За спиной тихонько кашлянули. Персиваль резко обернулся и вжался лопатками в стену.

— Бедный Перси, — раздался из угла знакомый голос, — ты хоть попытался вылечить свой невроз? Или сразу вышел на работу, прямо из подвала? Милый, перестань трястись и сядь. Водички?

Гриндевальд шагнул из тени, становясь видимым. Персиваль отчаянно сопротивлялся, но его силой усадили в кресло и вручили стакан с водой — которым он тут же запустил в Гриндевальда. Тот поймал стакан, снова наполнил и заботливо вернул.

Воду Персиваль выпил — в горле пересохло, а в висках начало побаливать. Мигрени его в последние месяцы так и преследовали.

— Как ты вошел? — спросил он. — Я ведь поставил защиту.

— Да, кажется, я почувствовал что-то такое, — задумчиво ответил Гриндевальд. 

— Это были заклинания самого высокого уровня!

— Возможно. Твоего самого высокого уровня. Но я тоже не один из тех мелких воришек, на которых вы охотитесь. И ты знаешь... приблизительно, на что я способен. Да прекрати же ты трястись! Ну всё, уговорил, можешь забрать палочку, если так нервничаешь. 

Следующие пять минут Гриндевальд безмятежно отражал всевозможные проклятия, пока Персиваль не выдохся.

— Видишь ли, — сказал Гриндевальд, присаживаясь на подлокотник кресла и кладя руку Персивалю на плечо, — я немного путешествовал. Много думал. Виделся с разными людьми, попробовал себя в разных сферах...

— Прошло только полгода.

— О да, целых полгода! И я понял, что выбрал не тот путь. Так хорошо, как здесь, в МАКУСА, мне уже нигде не будет! И я решил вернуться.

— Фините Инкантатем.

— Ты что, думаешь, я под Империо? — искренне изумился Гриндевальд. — Ну, это даже унизительно как-то.

— Хуже, чем я думал о тебе, сидя в плену, я думать уже не смогу в любом случае, — огрызнулся Персиваль. — Ревелио.

— Хотел бы я сейчас заглянуть тебе в голову. Ты думаешь, что я Гриндевальд, который притворяется Гриндевальдом?

— Не знаю, но в прошлый раз это сработало.

Гриндевальд тихонько застонал. 

— А не-магическим способом тебя по голове не били? — на всякий случай уточнил Персиваль. — В глазах не двоится? Голова не кружится? Не подташнивает?

— Это вроде как я беременный?! — нехорошим шепотом уточнил Гриндевальд.

— Поздравляю. Теперь я могу поработать? Всего хорошего.

Гриндевальд поднялся, сделал шаг к выходу и, выругавшись, сел обратно.

— Хватит мне голову морочить! Я же сказал, что вернулся.

— Снова в подвал меня посадишь? — Персиваль думал обратить вопрос в шутку, но содрогнулся от воспоминаний по-настоящему.

— А что, разве в подвале было плохо? Или больно? Или скучно? Под Империо вроде бы плохо не бывает.

— Только если не пытаешься его сбросить.

— Ну, я тебя не заставлял этого делать, кто же виноват, что ты такой принципиальный: решил страдать — и страдал. Да и от сонных чар разве плохо?

— А что хорошего в том, но чтобы спать по двадцать четыре часа?!

— Спать двадцать четыре часа! — вскричал Гриндевальд. — Ты мог спать по двадцать четыре часа! Я подарил тебе лучший отпуск в твоей жизни, с огромным количеством спокойного сна и без единой мысли о работе — и вместо того, чтобы поливать мои колени слезами благодарности, ты недоволен?! Я даже в шахматы с тобой пытался играть, когда ты начал выть со скуки — это тоже такая пытка была, да?

— Да! Ты постоянно выигрывал.

Гриндевальд задумчиво погладил себя пальцем по виску.

— Что-то ещё?

— Ты влез в мою память.

— Какой кошмар. Теперь я знаю, как тебя называла мамочка, и сколько раз ты поцеловался за школой с той полувеликаншей.

— Она человек!

— Для человека она слишком высокая. Или это ты был таким коротышкой, Грейвз? 

— Не увиливай! — раздраженно рявкнул Персиваль и тут же испуганно потупился. — Зачем ты пришел?

— Я же сказал, на работу устраиваться. Есть у меня шанс получить работу в МАКУСА, как полагаешь? Я ведь многого не прошу, всего лишь должность твоего заместителя. 

— Боюсь, мисс Голдштейн в восторг не придёт.

— Что?! Да как ей вообще удалось выбраться из отдела регистрации волшебных палочек?

— Поверить в это трудно, — бледно ухмыльнулся Персиваль, — но её восстановили в должности за поимку международного преступника. И она прекрасно себя показала во время поимки твоих немногочисленных сторонников. 

Гриндевальд несколько минут потрясённо молчал, постукивая пальцами по столешнице.

— И в этом я виноват, — вздохнул он наконец. — Как насчёт полного списка моих прегрешений?

— Забыл собственное досье?

— Оно необъективно. Никогда не интересовался чужим мнением, а составляли его явно предвзятые люди. Хотя если обращать внимание на каждого дурака, можно потратить жизнь впустую. Я жажду свершений, Грейвз. Свершений! Что скажешь?

— В плен я больше не пойду, — решительно отказался Персиваль. — И в отпуск тоже. Только уйдёшь в отпуск — война, революция, конец света, мать твою!..

— Ну что ты так грубо, я же не единственный спонсор концов света. Не делай из меня мировое зло. Так что, точно нет? А если немного пыток?

У Персиваля затряслись руки, но он старательно сделал вид, что всё в норме. Гриндевальд не стал его расстраивать и напоминать о неврозе, он только задумчиво крутил палочку в пальцах, и получилось у него действительно лихо. 

— Я не могу тебя назначить, — сказал Персиваль. — Серафина... не одобрит. И Конгресс...

— Вертел я ваш Конгресс на... этой вот палочке, — скривился Гриндевальд. — К чему ты ведёшь? Предлагаешь притвориться женщиной? Женщиной?!

— Между прочим, эта женщина достигла куда больше тебя, магический ты шовинист. Безработный преступник в бегах — против министра магии.

Гриндевальд скрипнул зубами.

— Хорошо. Я... запишусь к ней на приём в первый четверг... следующего века. Надеюсь, столько я не проживу. Так много нервов отбирает это непростое дело, быть безработным преступником, знаешь ли.

— Тебя она примет в любое время, — чуть покривил душой Персиваль. — Думаю, прямо сейчас будет уместно. Ещё не забыл, где её кабинет?

— Нет, но я не то, чтобы до конца уверен, что это хорошая идея...

— Боишься? Женщины? Какого-то министра магии? И это величайший тёмный маг, серьёзно?!

— Мерлина ради, Грейвз! — почти искренне возмутился Гриндевальд. — Просто я без цветов, неудобно, так давно не виделись, целых полгода.

Персиваль взмахнул палочкой, трансфигурируя букет. К сожалению, цветы получились искусственные, зато весёленьких розовых оттенков. 

Выругавшись, Гриндевальд взял букет, замахнулся, как будто собирался надеть его Персивалю на голову — но удержался.

— Я никого не боюсь, я — Гриндевальд! Я пойду к Пиквери прямо сейчас.

Персиваль согласно кивал, как китайский болванчик, и смотрел сочувственно и терпеливо. 

— Пойду!

— Иди.

— Уже иду! 

Персиваль продолжал кивать. Гриндевальд, выругавшись ещё раз, хлопнул дверью. 

Несколько минут Персиваль пытался успокоиться, прийти в себя, в общем, сделать так, чтобы руки не слишком тряслись, и сердце не выпрыгивало из груди. Он мог думать только о том, что Гриндевальд ушел и оставил его в покое. 

Он же не пойдёт к Серафине на самом деле? Если только он не сошел с ума или что-то такое... И пусть только попробует вернуться! В этот раз его будут ждать с распростёртыми объятиями, не выберется!..

Мстительно усмехнувшись, Персиваль направил подрагивающую палочку на дверь, чтобы запечатать её самым мощным из доступных ему заклинаний, но не успел.

— Персиваль Грейвз!

Дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет ворвалась взбешенная Серафина, размахивая потрёпанным букетом. Персиваль тяжело вздохнул и попятился.

— Потрудитесь объяснить, что в моём кабинете делает международный преступник! 

— Проходит собеседование на должность моего заместителя, — честно объяснил Персиваль, размышляя, кто будет убивать его больнее.

Дверь распахнулась снова, пропуская в кабинет Тину. Та, шмыгая носом, положила перед Персивалем заявление о переводе в отдел регистрации волшебных палочек по собственному желанию.

Персиваль испепелил его, не читая. С куда большим удовольствием он испепелил бы самого Гриндевальда. 

— Он сказал, что снова похитит вас, если я это не сделаю, — всхлипнула Тина. — Ой, мадам президент. Простите.

— Грейвз, я договорился, Голдштейн увольняется, место свободно... О, милые дамы, — Гриндевальд изящно поклонился, потом так же изящно увернулся от трёх проклятий одновременно. — Ну что вы, я же по-доброму. 

Гриндевальд снова увернулся, потом, сощурившись, оценил обугленную дырку на шпалерах и покачал головой:

— Вот и кто из нас злодей, спрашивается? — он отряхнул рукав пальто и белозубо ухмыльнулся.

— Я придумала вам работу, мистер Гриндевальд, — Серафина сделала шаг вперед, держа палочку перед собой. — Хорошо оплачиваемая, в аврорате. Проживание, питание. Нужно просто сидеть и никуда не выходить. В камере.

— Скучно, — Гриндевальд покачал головой. — А если я буду убивать по одному магу каждый час, вы дадите мне должность? А если каждые полчаса?

Он устал уворачиваться и воспользовался Протего. За дверью, судя по шуму, собралась уже порядочная толпа авроров, и теперь пыталась высадить дверь Бомбардой, но дверь не поддавалась.

— Якоб как-то выломал её ногой, — сказала Тина. — А ведь он не-маг.

Это была хорошая мысль, Персивалю она понравилась.

— Садись, — сказал он, выдвигая для Гриндевальда кресло. — Обсудим. Раз уж ты не оставил нам выбора. Виски? Сухой закон для магов отменили, теперь у меня запас на десять лет вперёд на все случаи жизни. 

— Давай виски, — согласился Гриндевальд, закидывая ногу на ногу и наблюдая за плывущими по воздуху стаканами.

Виски, обрушившийся ему на затылок вместе с бутылкой, стал для него неприятной неожиданностью.

*  
Персиваль сочувственно посмотрел на Гриндевальда, Гриндевальд с тоской и злобой посмотрел в ответ, щупая перевязанную голову. 

— Ну вот, а мог бы занять эту прекрасную должность официально, за деньги, полный социальный пакет, в перспективе — неплохая пенсия, — вздохнул Персиваль. — А так сидишь, как дурак, ещё и сбегать теперь. Зачем мне такой заместитель, скажи на милость? Испортил себе резюме.

Гриндевальд скрипнул зубами, но ничего не сказал. Так что Персиваль вышел из камеры с чувством глубокого морального удовлетворения.


End file.
